La Réalité
by Bulle
Summary: Quand la Réalité devient Magique.... Slash
1. Erreur de Contrôle

**Auteur :** Bulle

**Titre :** La Réalit

**Base :** Harry Potter, la réalité et mes fantasmes lol

**Couple :** Alors là, je vous laisse devinez… :p

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter & co ne m'appartient, le tout a JKR. Encore **MOINS** les autres personnages et je tiens à précisé qu'ils ne sont utilisés que pour ma fic et je tiens à leur vie privée! Ne pas m'emmener en cours, Merci ;)

** Note : #1 :** Oui je sais, j'ai une autre fic en cours (et en retard, cela va de soie), mais je bloque dessus -- un gros désolé aux lecteurs!

                 **#2 :** Cette idée m'est tombée dessus quand je regardais un de mes (nombreux) poster d'Harry Potter. Seulement, Harry et Draco sont sur ce même poster…

                 **#3 :** Je ne crois pas que cette idée ait déjà été exploité, alors je tente ma chance… Merci de ne pas morde si vous n'apprécié pas :(  

Enfin, trêve de bavardage et place à la Fic!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapitre 1

Erreur de Contrôle 

… Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en l'occurrence Hagrid, un demi-géant qui était aussi le Gardien des Clés à Poudlard, la très prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, les attendait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, pour son cours.

Depuis quelques temps, il affichait de nombreuses blessures et cicatrices (« Il essaie d'imiter Potter! » Dixit de nombreux Serpentard.) peu rassurantes, dont certaines saignaient encore. Passant outre le fait qu'il faisait un peu peur à voir, le groupe de Griffondor et de Serpentard se réunit près de lui.

- «Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller dans la forêt » Annonça Hagrid. « C'est plus couvert et ils préfèrent l'obscurit »

- « Qui ça, ils?! » Lança Malfoy d'une voix terrorisé, « Pas encore des Monstres?! »

Harry eut un sourire en se rappelant la fois ou, pendant sa première année à Poudlard, lui et Malfoy, pour leur retenue, avaient pénétré la forêt. Le Serpentard n'avait pas fait le fier…

- « Coupé! » Lança une voix sonore, « C'est bon, on l'a! Beau travail les gars. Allez c'est finit pour aujourd'hui! »

De nombreux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre parmi les personnes drôlement vêtues d'uniforme pourvus de capes et de chapeaux pointus.

- « Ah Enfin! Je croyais que ça ne finirait jamais! » Murmura une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. « Tu viens? »

Le groupe rassemblé devant une immense forêt se dispersa rapidement, si bien qu'il ne resta que quelques personnes, dont deux pourvu de caméras.

Un jeune homme a la chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus sourit puis porta ses mains à son cou. Au bout de cinq minutes, il poussa un juron et trébucha dans la cape qu'il essayait désespérément de retiré. Sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis, il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible à leur intention avant d'abandonner et de laisser tomber sa tête dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol.

- « C'est qu'il est maladroit, notre Daniel! » Ricana un blond, habillé d'un large pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt blanc moulant et d'un manteau noir léger (lui et les deux autres avait finit de se changer pendant que le jeune homme se battait contre ses vêtements).

Il lui tendit la main, que le dénommé Daniel attrapa, et l'aida à se relever. Il passa son autre main sur les joues et le front de son homonyme, enlevant la substance glacée qui les recouvrait.  Une fois cela fait, il laissa sa main sur sa joue. C'est un raclement de gorge pas très discret qui les fit revenir à la réalité et le blond, confus, se mit à marmonner et  rougir.

- « Pardon, je… je… pardon, je suis désolé, je… » Il se tut, sachant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus.

Daniel lui fit un sourire et le remercia avant de se tourné vers les deux autres adolescent, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain bouclé et un jeune homme roux.

- « Venez, on va aller dîner! » Lança joyeusement le roux.

- « Enfin Rupert! Tu es pire que le personnage que tu incarnes! Estomac sur pattes… » s'exclama la fille.

- « Hey Emma! »

Ce n'est que très sérieusement qu'elle lui tira la langue, avant de se mettre à courire, poursuivit par l'adolescent.

- « Et toi Tom, aides-donc Daniel! » Hurla-t-elle de l'autre coté du terrain. « Rejoignez-nous au réfectoire! »

- « Ah ces deux la… » sourit Tom, en essayant de défaire les nœuds dans la cape, « Ils vont finir en couple, c'est moi qui te le dit! »

Le brun acquiesça, mais ne semblait pas avoir comprit un traître mot de ce que l'autre avait dit, trop concentré sur la respirtaion chaude qu'il sentait dans son cou.

- « Et Emma qui dit que Rupert ressemble à Ron, eh bien, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'est entendu! » Le blond rit légèrement, d'un ton doux avant de poursuivre son monologue. « Toujours plongé dans ses études… même si elle passe son temps à le nier! Pauvre Alfonso  qui doit les supportées… enfin, plutôt supporté Rupert, qui passe son temps à se plaindre qu'il a faim… -ah, stupide nœuds!- Tu crois que Gary est content? Je parle du fait qu'il n'aura plus de rôles dans les films… il ne semblait pas très réjouit, surtout qu'il adorait cela! Et le professeur Chartrand, tu sais, celui qui nous enseigne la biologie, eh bien je crois qu'il va finir par faire une dépression nerveuse si Rupert n'arrête pas de le provo… - Daniel ça va?! »

Celui-ci releva la tête, le rouge aux joues, en se retrouvant à seulement un petit centimètre de l'autre. Les mains de Tom posé sur lui le déstabilisaient grandement –non qu'il s'en plaigne!- et une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Son esprit s'était déconnecté et il profitait des attouchements –quoique minime- des mains du blond sur sa poitrine et sur sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas écouté son ami parlé, mais à la mention de son nom, il était revenu à la réalité.

Sans avoir eut le temps de bloquer son geste, il avait approché son visage de celui de Tom, et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

. :Fin Chapitre Un: .

Niak… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Je devrais arrêter?


	2. Premier Pas

**Auteur :** Bulle

**Titre :** La Réalit

**Base :** Harry Potter (enfin… plus maintenant ;)) , la réalité et mes fantasmes lol

**Couple :** vous avez sûrement deviné ; TFDR

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon l'intrigue… Je ne veux pas être entraîné en cours pour « atteinte à la vie privée » !! lol

** Note : #1 :** La mise en page du premier paragraphe du premier chapitre n'est pas réussit… C'était supposé être en italique --

**#2 :** Je m'en rappel plus… --°

**#3 :** Ah si, le prochain et dernier chapitre va être un lemon… alors il sera classé dans la section R du site.

**#4 :** La suite risque d'avoir (encore) un tantinet de retard, mais cette fois-ci, je préviens! Je vais essayer de la poster avant le début des cours, soit le 30 Août (pour ceux qui commence après, je vous emmerde… et c'est sérieux :p)

Réponses aux Reviews 

**LN :** Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai, les beau p'tits anglais… soupir Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécies autant ;)

**Ronie :** Merci et voilà la suite! ;)

**Nanette :** loll merci et voilà la suite!

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci

**Andadrielle :** Merci Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'idée m'est venue regardant mes posters [nah, nah, chuis pas accro du tout du tout…] Double Merci et voilà la suite! Désolé du retard hihi ;;;

**Hannange :** Mwahaaa!! Merci pour la bêta lecture, coupineuh!!! J't'adow -

**Mifibou :** Et bien merci, je suis flattée j'avoue que c'est un peu confus, ta review, mais j'en tire que tu trouves que la relation Tom/Daniel est plus heu… réaliste que la relation Harry/Draco ?? C'est bien ça? Lol ; Désolé si j'ai déformé un peu… Voilà la suite!! Merci encore!!

**Kimiko06 :** Merci! Je n'ai jamais vu des fics dans ce genre la… tu as les liens? Si non, bah c'est pas grave lol J'avoue que plusieurs fics se ressemble, mais elles ont toujours une petite différence, ce qui les rende spécial… je ne comprendrais jamais les lecteurs qui heu « chiale » contre ça…! Enfin bref, je ne partirais pas dans la philosophie lol, merci pour ta review!

**Gaelle Griffondor :** Salut Gaelle (tu permets?) Enfin, je n'ai pas très bien comprit ta dernière phrase… « Pousentage tr¨s faible »… je comprends par là « pourcentage très faible » mais je ne vois toujours pas… Bref, j'ai hésité à poster ma fic, mais de un, je ne crois pas que ni Tom, ni Harry, ni aucun des acteurs va venir lire ceci et de deux, j'ai précisé au premier chapitre que je respectais leurs vies privées! Je suis navré que ça ne te plaise pas, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de retiré cette histoire _purement_ **imaginative** !

**Reichan :** loll Je ne m'arrête pas - Merci!

**Zick :** Merci! Pour le reste, je te laisse lire :p

**Hati :** loll merci! J'ai pas vraiment vu de fic comme ça moi non plus… Nah, je ne le connais pas personnellement et je peux te dire que ça, eh bien, ça m'enrage! Il est teeeeeeellement bôôôôôôôôô et il a l'air teeeeeeeellement geeentiiil!!! Loll y'a pas de quoi aller prendre des cachets pour ça, tu sais… toi aussi, t'es adorable!!! fikeuse qui trouve que ses review sont aaaaaadooooraaaablee!!! Merci à toi aussi!

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Merci! Oh, c'est domage, j'aurais bien été la lire… hihi ; heu… « on », « nous » ? Vous partagé un compte à deux? ; bref, Merci!!

**Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, et voici la suite tant (???) attendu!! (et en retard, cela va de soi) **

Enfin bref, place à la Fic!

'_Sans avoir eut le temps de bloquer son geste, il avait approché son visage de celui de Tom, et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes._'

****

Le blond s'était figé au contact des lèvres du brun. Ce dernier, en sentent son compagnon se tendre, recula d'un pas et, rougissant et trébuchant dans sa cape, s'enfuit en courant.

Tom le regarda courir, sans réellement le voir. Ce n'est que seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il revint sur terre et, se rendant compte du geste de son ami, écarquilla les yeux, avant de crier son nom. Mais Daniel avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il poussa un juron et parti à sa poursuite.

Le blond le chercha pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de croiser Emma et Rupert, qui se disputaient encore. Voyant leur ami anxieux, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait.

- - - « Je cherche Daniel… » Répondit-il évasivement. « Vous ne l'auriez pas vu? »

- - - « Si! » S'exclama Emma. « Il est parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes, en marmonnant à propos de stupidité et de, je cite ''cochon à la noix sans cervelle…''[1] Pourquoi le cherches-tu? Vous étiez supposé venir nous rejoindre ensemble! »

Mais Ton ne l'écoutait plus. Il était reparti dans l'autre direction, à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme.

Arrivé à destination, il reprit son souffle et s'arma de courage, avant de toqué à la porte. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond tourna la poigné. Il y eut un 'clic' et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. La salle de bain était petite, mais assez spacieuse pour y contenir une dizaine de personne.

Il trouva rapidement l'objet de ses recherches recroquevillé près du mur, sous le comptoir.

- - - « Daniel? »

Ce dernier sursauta et fixa Tom. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à rougir.

- - - « Je suis désolé Tom, je ne voulais pas, je… c'est pas ma faute, je… je… pardon… »

Tom s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi devant le brun. Celui-ci baissa la tête, que l'autre s'empressa de relever, deux doigts posés sous son menton. Il retira les mèches foncées qui cachaient les yeux de son ami et l'observa.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues de la même couleur, mais légèrement humide. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles. Avec son pouce, il essaya une larme sur sa joue.

Il lui lança un regard curieux avant de lui demander doucement ;

- - - « Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? » Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

Daniel rougit encore plus si possible. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, la rouvrit et la refera, avant de soupirer et de dire dans un murmure timide ;

- - - « Je… je t'aime… »

Tom étouffa une exclamation de surprise et sentit malgré lui ses yeux s'élargirent.

- - - « Tu… tu m'aim-… ce… c'est vrai? »

Le brun baissa la tête.

- - - « Je… tu … nous… enfin…! J-je sais pas quoi dire… »

- - - É-écoute, je suis… je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et tout… je suis désolé, je… je t'embêterais pas avec ça, je sais que- » Mais il se fit couper par des lèvres douces et pulpeuses contre les siennes.

Il gémit contre elles et entoura la nuque de Tom avec ses bras, le rapprochant de lui. Le blond lui enserra la taille, avant de passé sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, demandant timidement l'entré. La bouche de l'autre s'ouvrit aussitôt, permettant à leur salive de se mélanger et à leur langue de se caresser lentement.

Daniel bougea un peu, et sa main descendit le long de son dos. Il l'a glissa sous son chandail et Tom soupira de plaisir lorsqu'elle toucha sa peau. Il poussa le brun de façon à ce que celui-ci soit étendu sur le sol et qu'il le recouvre de son corps. Il remonta sa main sur sa poitrine, entendant avec délice le gémissement de son compagnon.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à l'étape suivante, une exclamation de surprise les fit revenir à la réalité. Rupert et Emma se tenaient à l'embrasure de la porte, que Tom avait oublié de refermer, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur la bouche. La jeune femme articula difficilement, essayant de contenir son incrédulité.

- - - « Je pense que l'on n'arrive pas au bon moment… »

Rouge de gêne, les deux garçons se relevèrent, en évitant soigneusement le regard des deux autres.

- - - « Je… je crois qu'il faudrait s'expliquer… » Murmura Daniel, en fixant les tuiles.

C'est avec l'envie que le sol s'ouvre sous leurs pieds que Tome et lui suivirent les deux adolescents.

Le blond proposa sa chambre, puisqu'elle était la plus proche. Une fois rendu, après quelques minutes de marche, Emme se tourna vers eux, poings sur les hanches.

- - - « Pourquoi vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit plutôt? «

- - - « En fait… on… on eh bien… » Le brun balbutia quelques mots avant de se muré dans le silence.

- - - « Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire puisque c'est la première fois que… enfin qu'on… » continua Tom, le rouge aux joues.

- - - « Oh… je vois… »

- - - « On va vous laisser… heu… finir votre discussion, tous les deux. » Ricana Rupert avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de tiré Emma par la manche de son chandail.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, Daniel s'avança timidement vers l'autre et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Tom répondit à son baisé et le poussa contre le mur, en passant ses mains sous son uniforme. Il abandonna ses lèvres et se mit à sucer le cou de son compagnon, y laissant une marque rouge.

Fin Chapitre Deux

[1] : Va être expliquer dans le prochain chapitre ;;;

Mouarf, j'me sens un peu coupable de les utilisés comme ça… Enfin, je m'excuse aux deux jeunes hommes d'une beauté bavante ;)

Enfin, je voulais préciser que le troisième et dernier chapitre comporte (ben… 'est') un lemon… [Je sais, je l'ai dit au début, mais certainement, comme moi-même je le fais, personne ne doit l'avoir lu….]

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez!!

Bulle


End file.
